


Friends With Lights

by MadamRogers



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Logan is actually a sweetie, and a bit naughty hah, but so are you, what a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRogers/pseuds/MadamRogers
Summary: You had put some Christmas lights, but now you need Logan's help. And he's not very excited.





	Friends With Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For winter celebration on Tumblr.
> 
> Prompts used:
> 
> 2\. ”Climb on my shoulders”
> 
> 11\. ”No, you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t”
> 
> 30\. ”Look! I put lights outside”
> 
> 45\. ”Where did you come from, Elf?”

When he came downstairs, you weren’t there. He searched for you with his eyes, moving his head to peek to the other rooms, but you were nowhere to be seen. The house was quiet and seemed somewhat lonely. He turned on the lamp on a table in the living room as he made his way towards the armchair.

He didn’t know for how long he sat there in silence, on his own. He threw his head back against the hood of the armchair and closed his eyes, listening to… nothing. It rang in his ears, it was worse than all that white noise he normally heard.

In Westworld, it was always so loud. And usually it was never this quiet in the house. Sure, during nights, but he spent them sleeping (after some very different activities with you) and wasn’t exactly listening to this arrogant nothing.

He huffed, refused to give in and kept his eyes closed in this very stubborn way that almost fought with the silence.

He didn’t like it.

He was trapped between hating silence and hating too much noise.

His body responded to the door opening with a sudden wince, but he came down from the shivers quickly. He shot his eyes open as your voice came from the hall, calling for him.

”Logan?”

”Yeah?” he answered, voice nearly a shout.

He heard you kicking something before you started to make your way towards the living room.

A shitty grin formed on his lips as he saw your snowy and bitten form; your cheeks were red from the cold, you had a big scarf around your neck, a warm coat and the biggest shoes you had found from the store. All that and a lot of snow all over your hair and clothes. It was fastly melting already.

”Where did you come from, Elf?” he asked, laughing in the middle as he looked at you.

And still, even if you were feeling cold, you never showed it to him. You just smiled, looking like you wanted to slip your tongue out of your mouth like a kid and make a face at him. You weren’t going to give him the joy of that, so you just went on with the smile and started to speak, all that while kicking the big and snowy shoes off of your feet.

”Logan, go to the window,” you knew you sounded excited.

So much it made him a bit worried.

”For the love of baby Jesus, what the hell have you done now…?” he asked without moving a muscle to actually get up.

You stumbled a bit to pass your shoes and then started to jump towards the window with light and proud steps. Logan’s eyes were on you for that short while it took from you to get there. He had righted his head when he had seen you, this Elf he was still laughing at, but now he lowered it a bit and then tilted back as he was following you with his eyes.

Moving the curtains out of the way and letting some light in, you said in the sharp sound of the piece of textile moving. ”Look! I put lights outside.”

His whole body dropped and he leaned his head against the hood of the armchair. ”No, you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t…”

You didn’t give him an answer, only looked out of the window with this calm expression on your face. The lights drew shadows on your skin and made your eyes shine.

”Damnit, you did…” He turned away from you, breathing his words out.

When he turned to look back at you, from the corner of his eye at first and then properly, he couldn’t deny that he stared. There was a frown between his eyes as he looked at your focused and smiling face, your calm form. You leaned your head against the window to see better and looked like you didn’t even see him looking. Hadn’t even heard his complaints about the lights.

He wasn’t much into Christmas lights, and you knew that. And still, every damn year the same thing…

You knew he’d give in eventually. Just because he lost interest in complaining about the same thing and the lights were not that bad. But still, it happened every year. He always found something else to whine about after befriending with the lights, but you could handle him. You loved to handle him.

This was, alongside with many other things, something you loved about Logan. Sure, it was irritating, listening to his complaints - but he actually said all that to the lights more than to you. He never told you to get rid of them, not directly. So, the lights stayed every year. And every year Logan learned to live with them.

You were ready to bet that he even got a bit sad when you took them down.

”I need your help,” you said after some time. The warm light against the snow was something you could look at for hours.

”With what?” his voice was already softening, but you were still able to hear this annual annoyance.

It almost made you laugh. You were able to keep it inside, your lips were twitching a bit. It was the only thing that gave away you were very aware of where this was going.

”I wanted to put some on the tree outside but I’m too short for that.”

”And you need me to put them there?” he asked, like it was something gross or extremely boring.

”No, douchebag, call William,” you widened your eyes, changing your voice a bit. ”Yes, Logan, I need you. Could you?”

He tapped the arm rest with his fingertips, looking at you with this shitting expression on his face; smug and teasing, mischievous even.

Delos, you bastard…

”What do I get?” he asked, voice sounding just like his face looked like.

”Do you always have to get something?” you leaned against the window, wanting to cross your arms against your chest but if you did that, this would go on forever.

He shrugged and raised his eyebrows, even though he looked at his still tapping fingers. Turning to look at you from the corner of his eye, he let his hand fall flat on the arm rest. ”Okay, I don’t ask for anything,” his voice was lying, ”but I’d still like something for it.”

You pushed yourself off the window, walking to Logan. Slowly, throwing your head a bit to get some of the still damp hair out of your face. You stopped in front of him, bending your body in half so you could place your hands on the arm rests and lean your face so close to his you were sharing his air.

”You’d still like something for it, hm?” You tilted your head a bit. ”What could it be…?”

He looked right into your eyes. You were so close you could see every single drop of color in his dark brown eyes.

His pupils were dilated.

A grin formed on your lips as you saw how his eyes reacted to you, your touch; you backed away, letting your fingertips caress his hand, then arm, then shoulder and just continued against the material of his dark shirt. You lowered your gaze towards your own fingers as they went and opened one of the buttons.

”You can get whatever you want,” you purred and dropped yourself on his lap. Your other hand went against his buttons as well, and you opened another one.

Exposing his chest little by little, you opened the third button, shooting a look at his eyes. He leaned back against the armchair, keeping his dark and focused eyes on you. When his shirt was open enough for you to place your hand against the bare skin of his chest, you leaned your face closer to his again, looking down at his lips and then back at his eyes.

You were so close you were pratically kissing him, lips brushing against his as you murmured. ”You just have to help me first.”

Before he could say anything or move, you were up and gone, making your way back towards your shoes. You jumped in them, watching as he got up from the chair, shirt still as open as you left it.

He approached you to get his own shoes. ”Let’s look at these lights of yours, shall we?” He was out of the house before you even made it to the door. He left it open for you, and you closed it behind you.

You had left the lights on the porch. Taking them with you, you lead him towards the tree you wanted to decorate. He still had this same annoyed expression on his face, but at this point it amused you.

You knew you had had him.

”This one?” he asked when you stopped next to the tree. It wasn’t that much taller than Logan but tall enough for you to struggle with. ”Climb on my shoulders,” he said and moved his hands as if to get prepared.

”What?” you asked. You seriously had thought he could put the lights on the tree.

”Don’t start. Are you afraid I’ll drop you?”

”No, I just…” You chose to leave it. This was even better. ”Sure. Let me.”

He crouched a bit, so you could climb on his shoulders. The way he held your thighs told he remembered very well what you did earlier, but he was also making sure not to drop you. He moved when you asked him to, carrying you around the tree so you got the lights around it.

When he finally let you down, you were very pleased. The tree looked beautiful.

And Logan really earned everything he got. From thanks to everything else.


End file.
